rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidnapping RP: A Nightmare Of A Job
'Characters' *Freddy Flint The Hedgehog S100 * Yasmi the Fox/Cat * Serota the Wolf/Fox S100 ---- No more characters 'Chapter: A Kidnaping and Big Pay~' Freddy: * sitting at a table in a dark black room where the light only shows up on him and a a wolf like creature character* Sooo~, Secrota was it? how much you payin? *looks sly as his claw like fingers scratches the nearby wall* Serota: Uhh. You really are as greedy as they say you are. Freddy the assassin. You have quite the history Vexian. It said you were created out of the ashes of a dead spirit who enjoys murder. Freddy: *laughs* Wow! That's what people are sayin these days. No, I'm just your common fire hedgehog. *he spreads his claws which shine in the light* With a few adjustments. So, you want me to kidnap some girl so you can marry her and by doing this your family can gain rise in social power. Seems pretty lame if you ask me...that's if your wallet speaks louder? Serota: *looks annoyed* Yes. Her family was support to give her to me as a gift but when her grandfather got sick he refused. Her family in some areas are high in power. *licks his lips* and I love power~ Freddy: Hehe. Your a greedy basted too. *smiles* So, kidnap girl? That's it? No...um...what's the word? *his claws react on their own and grab a scurrying rat and cuts it's head off and skins it, the blood stains his robotic hand* Murder? *smiles* Serota: Kill anyone who gets in your way...oh, and kill her grandfather. That old man has gotten on my last nerves. *looks ticked as the room goes black* Freddy: *you can only hear his voice* Hehe, Fine by me~ 'Chapter 2: The Attack' Freddy: *in a nearby tree spying on the house* Yasmi:*A female being who looks mix of fox and cat, she was sitting next to the bed of her grandfather.* Grandpa... Why was I going to be forced to marry someone? *Her lovely blue eyes look up to the old male cat, who was petting her head. She may appear 18 in her body, but her height made it look like she was 11.* Yasmi's Grandfather: Dear Yasmi... My little granddaughter...*He smiles a toothless smile, patting Yasmi's head.* Because that family wanted to have our power... I didn't want you to be endangered by what evils would have been done. Yasmi:*she seems highly confuse, looking to her grandfather.* But, grandpa, wouldn't you think the family would be angry? Yasmi's Grandfather: Yes, deary. They would, all who were refuse to marry just a pretty little girl like you would be. Yasmi:*she frowns, confuse*Why can't they marry another family? Yasmi's grandfather:Because we are pretty powerful, and some say we can easily have people marry into our family to get the position." Yasmi:*she frowns, gently touching her grandfather's face*Grandpa... Will you be okay?... Yasmi Grandfather:*A small smile appear as he gently hold her small hand in his.*Yasmi... No one knows what may happen to me... So, don't cry if I die either by murder or the illness, be a strong girl... Okay...? Yasmi:*She frowns, but nods*Okay Grandpa... *night time comes and everyone is asleep Freddy: *smiles as his hand gears turn black* Time for some fun~ *jumps down the tree and leaps to the side of the house* Too easy. *he slices throat the window so fast that it creates no sound* And we are in~. *looks around and sees guards roaming around the halls* Tsk! Serota never said anythin about guards. Looks like I'm gettin a raise. *smiles as he turns into shadows* Elemental swap: Dark shadow and Diamond spear gears. * Guard #1: Hey. *taps another guard* Did you hear tha- *is cut off by Freddy, like literately cut off, as in cut in two* Freddy: *smiling as blood stains his fur* Ops~ That was a little over kill wasn't it? *looks at the other guard before decapitating him* Mmm. he-he. *smiles as he runs down the hallway* Shit! I should have at-least asked him where the girl and the grandfather is? Ohhh weeellll~ Other Guards: Stop him! *they shoot in his direction* Freddy: *laughing* TRY HARDER! *slashes trough the group of guards leaving a massacre behind, except for one in his hand* Well~ looks like a cat got the mouse~, *smiling as his grip tightens around the guard's throat* Where is the girl and the old man? Or do I have to turn your skin inside out? The Guard: *as scared as can be staring death in the face* P-P0Please! I-I have a family! Freddy: Aww thats cute. *smiles as his tight grip* Now~ tell me where they are or I'll kill you and your family~ I have no time for games. Yasmi:*she was sleeping, sitting next to her Grandfather.* Yasmi's Grandfather:*Open his eyes to the sounds*Damn it...*He gently gets out of his bed, picking up Yasmi and gently sat her in the closet closest to the room, before closing the door.*Stay in there... *He pulls out a cane and started walking into the hall.*Assassin, let go of that guy.*His voice echo, growling a bit.* Freddy: *smiles* Finally, the old man shows up. *looks at the scared guard* Ok. *stabs the guard through the heart as his lifeless body drops onto the floor and his blood stains the floor* I dropped him~ Yasmi's Grandfather:*Grunted*Just like all those other assassins that blasted bastard send. I assumed you are trying to kidnap my granddaughter. Freddy: *smile* Bingo Gramps! This time that dick of a client sent out the best. I've never failed at a mission..except that one time tryin to kill cousin Thunder Punch but thats a whole notha story. To get to the point, *smiles* I need to kidnap that girl and murder you ind cold blood~ *looks serious but then smiles and laughs a bit* Sounds fun right Gramps? Yasmi's Grandfather:*Growls*That client of yours has no honor. Don't you have something better than kidnapping? Killing me is normal, but for an assassin to kidnap? He should have just sent a low life thief.*The Crane suddenly becomes a sword, pointing it towards Freddy*I will die fighting... You won't find my granddaughter. Freddy: Look Gramps, Im a fire hedgehog, we'er master treasure hunters so what makes ya thing you can hide some chick from me? *sighs* Yea, and what you said about kidnapin, its not my thing. But money speaks louder than words am I right? *smiles as his claws's gears turn from black to cyan* Looks like Gramps gonna entertain me for a bit~ *charges at him* Yasmi's Grandfather:*Growls, suddenly his crane sword glows before slaming him away.*you can not have the families only daughter.*He growls.* Freddy:: *slashes at the old man meeting every blow of the sword with his claws* Does it look Like I care Gramps? I live for the gold and blood and right now I'm about to spill yours~ Yasmi's Grandfather:I don't care for my life to be taken, but nothing in the world can match to my Granddaughter, nothing.*he growls, blocing each blow of Freddy.* Freddy: *looks a bit ticked hearing the old man* Shut the hell up old man! Any time you live for somethin but yourself you'll always lose in the end! *growling as his claws grow larger and sharper after each attack* Yasmi's Grandfather:Hmph, then understand that the Heyu's family will never stop following you by spirit...*He glares, his sword handing pushed Freddy away.* Freddy: *growling a bit* I'm done with ya old man. *one claw turns black and the other turns cyan* Elemental Combo. *his eyes turn white as his hands glow* Dark Diamond Slash. *jumps up in the air and slashes downward, the impact cause the floor the giveaway* Yasmi's Grandfather:*He didn't dodge, allowing what happen to him happen.* Freddy: Shadow Slash! *his hand turns into dark smoke and goes right thought the old man's body* Old man. I have your life literately in the palm of my hands. *Freddy's hand is wrapped around the old man's heart* Now...*sighs* Do you have any last words. Your only alive because you remind me of my late father. *looks serious* I cures your values but I feel and carry your respect. Now, any last words gramps? Yasmi's Grandfather:*He close his eyes*Just know what your getting your hands into, assassin... The Heyu's family doesn't take lightly to strangers or those they don't see fit for the bloodline to be bond with... That cilent of yours could die any second the moment he marries Yasmi, and it wouldn't be her fault. *He looks straight into Freddy's eyes*I don't care for my life as much as I care for hers... Freddy: *smiles* Ok old man. *grins as he grips the old mans heart bursting it under the pressure* I could give a rats ass about my client. Money talks and that's just it for me. Yasmi:*she is still hiding in the cloest that her grandfather put her in, slightly awake from the noises*... Freddy: *heads up to the old man's room and slashes everything that could hold the girl* Tsk, where is she?! *slashes the closet door open* Hello money~ Yasmi:*she squeaked, trying really hide to get far away from him.* Freddy: *looks annoyed* Great, I scared tha thing. *grabs her by her hair* Get up. This place is about to become ashes. Yasmi:*she whimper and try to get him to let go of her hair* Let me go you monster! I rather die in the fires if you do that! Freddy: *smiles* Monster? Oh contra-ire, I work for monsters. I however am not. *smiles as his face gets close to her's; he opens his dark soulless eyes* Now get up before you fell what it's like for your heart to burst. Believe me, it's not a fun way to go~ Yasmi:*she is glaring into Freddy's eyes*I am not going anywhere with you! *She starts struggling and kicking.*I don't care who you work for, I am not going with you! Freddy: *sighs* Oh well I tried to warn ya. *he grabs her hands and holds them close to each other; then his hands glow cyan and create diamond handcuffs. He soon dose the same with her feet and picks her up on his back* I don't have time to baby sit you. *looks annoyed* Yasmi:*Struggling before growling.* Freddy: *laughs to himself as he walks down the haul way with her on his sholders* Growl all you want, I'm gonna get my money. *his hand slashes into a wall and breaks electrical wires and severs a gas pipe. 1, a 2, a 3, and...*runs down the haul way and breaks a window and jumps out as the house explodes into a fiery inferno* 'Chapter 3: A Mis-calculation and A Long Walk' Freddy: *runs quickly and unseen with Yasmi on his back, trying not to be dictated* I'm almost there to the randeveu point and then, pay day! *his eyes light up but when he gets to the randeveu point (which is an abandon storage house) no one is there but a walkie-talkie* The Hell!? The Walkie-Talkie: Hey, it's Serota, looks like the cops found out where our meet up place was so we decided to move it to my mansion overseas. It's a 12 day trip on land and boat so you better get a move on, oh and your pay is now doubled. Have a nice day sweet Yasmi. The location is given to a man 3 days from here in a small two called Woodfort. Find a man named Terrmor and you'll find my mansion's address. Freddy: *growls* Double!? More like triple ya basterd! *looks ticked and slashes the walkie-talkie* Damn that Wolf! *looks at Yasmi* Your a Hand-full chick. Yasmi:*Narrowed her eyes*Well, I am a Heyu's only daughter, of course I am a handful! *she growls at him, narrowing her eyes.* Freddy: *snickers* I care because? My father was an imperial leader? And look how his son turned out to be? *grins as he drops her* We'll rest here for the night. Yasmi:*Glares at Freddy, growling a bit.* Freddy: *grabs his left arm and pulls it out of its socket and looks at Yasmi* Look what your gramps did? *his right arm sparks up* These arms aren't un breakable. *sands his arm and oils it* Yasmi:*Growls at him.* Freddy: *sighs and points his right arm at her; it moves on it's own and flicks her in the head* Shut up will ya!? Gezz. *looks annoyed* Yasmi: I won't shut up, I'll make this trip a living nightmare! *she snapped.* Freddy: *looks ticked but smiles a bit* Does it look like admire your bitchy attitude. *puts his arm back in* You defiantly be better be worth it. Yasmi:*she growls a bit*Maybe if you didn't just killed everyone I care about I might not be bitchy about this. If you just simple walk up to the house and knocked the door I would have gotten this overwith, that is how stupid you client is! Freddy: Well we can agree on how my client is stupid. *looks annoyed* I hate doing kidnaping jobs. It's not my criteria of work. *his left hand opens and closes as the dried blood stains crumble off his metal arm and hand* You see what I'm made for. *smiles* No one has ever survived a as sanitation by my hands...*looks down and growls* Except for that cousin of mine. *grins and grabs her shirt pulling her closer* And besides. Why would a guy like me just go throughout the front door? If I did I'ld never get to kill so many people. Yasmi:*She growls at him* No one would had to die an unneeded death. But, all crimes like yours are always the same. Freddy: *laughs* Very true indeed! But it's my job to kill, so if I get a hopeless kidnaping job you can bet someone's gonna die by just being there at the wrong time and place. *lets her go and scratches behind his head* Now, you grandfather, he was a different story. I was paid to kill him so I took my job seriously there. *shows her the palm of his hand* I crushed his heart, with this hand. *grins* Yasmi:*Growls at him*You think I will cry!? Freddy: *smiles and lays back* No~. Yasmi:*Glares and growling at him* Freddy: *smiles and yawns* Well im going to sleep. *closes his eyes and sleeps* Yasmi:*Doesn't sleep* -The Next Morning- Freddy: *wakes up* Goodmoring walking paycheck! *stretches* Yasmi:*She doesn't reply, nor even look like she was breathing as she just glares off to the distances* Freddy: *walks over to her snickering but stops: and for a split second he sees his sister instead of Yasmi, he hold his head in pain and falls to one knee* Rrrrr...*looks to Yasmi and looks ticked* Get up! Yasmi:I refuse.*she states boldly* Freddy: *grabs her by the throat* Im not in the mood today! *snarls as he raises his hand and points it at her ear, pushing his index finger/claw more causing her to bleed* Yasmi:*Ignoring the pain, her eyes closed*... Freddy: *looks even more ticked* Rrrrr. *drops her and binds her hands and feet again* I have no time for this. Your getting on my last nerves and If it were up to me i"ld kill you right on the spot! Yasmi:Then do it.*she mutter coldly.* Freddy: *grabs her (accidentally touching her ass) and puts her over his shoulder* Believe me I would. But your money, and I need that cash. Yasmi:*She blushes when he grabs her, grunted in angry.* Freddy: Whats your problem? *looks annoyed* Yasmi:*Narrowed her eyes*You should already know that, jerk. Freddy: What!? I didn't do nothan wro- *thinks back about picking her up and turns red* That was a-an accident so calm down! *looks ticked but blushes a bit* Yasmi:Like I believe you! *She snapped, growling a bit.* Freddy: *looks annoyed* Lets just go before I "accidentally" kill you. *jumps up and leaps away into a nearby forest* Yasmi:whatever, bastard. *in the forest Freddy: *leaping through the tress with Yasmi over his shoulders* Yep, I'm defiantly raisin the price for this. *all of a sudden a beam of light flashes before his eye and he drops Yasmi and a yellow and grey creature grabs her* Hey! *he barks and chases after her and the creature which is a wolf* The Wolf: *snarls as he runs off* There's been rumors going on that Yasmi has been kidnaped so many other assassins and killers decided to end your trial and start ours! *howls as he runs off* I'm getting the money toda- *stops suddenly as he sees a pair of claws slice through his body cutting him and three pieces in the middle* Yasmi:*she had squeaked, her body trembling from just seeing the sight of the wolf, not the wolf being killed.* G-Get this thing away! *she fallen out of the dead wolf arms, shaking like she was having a bad memory.* Freddy: *kicks the dead body as his claws drip crimson red blood* What's eating you? *looks at her* If it's about the corps I'm sorry if there's booked on you. Yasmi:*she didn't say anything, as if she didn't hear him. Her body shake, no really huge amount of blood on her.* Freddy: *looks a bit curious* Hey? Girl!? *shakes her out of it* Will you come back to earth already! *looks annoyed* Yasmi:*she trying to push him away*Just Stay Away From Me! *she sniffles a bit, her eyes just frighten, hugging her arms, mainly what was being cover*... Freddy: *looks annoyed but for a brief second he sees his sister* Rrrr. *holds his head and gets on his left knee trying to talk to her* What's wrong? Ever since I gutted that mutt you've been acting strange. And it's not because I murdered someone I know that. Yasmi:It's... A silly fear...*she breathes softly*A stupid thing... to be scared of... But... I don't like wolves... I don't like them... Anything that looks like a wolf... Brings me back to the day I was pretty sure I should have died on... Freddy: *sighs* You're this freaked out over a god damn dog? *looks annoyed and confused but deep down tries to help* Yasmi:*she suddenly snapped, her eyes narrowed with rage and fear at the same time*Well you don't know how it feels to be useless! You can protect yourself! I can't! You Bastard, I CAN'T! *She shouted extremely loudly, tears appearing.* Freddy: *looks a confused and a bit sorry* Uhh..tsk! *looks annoyed but pats her head* And I do know how it feels to be useless...*looks at her trying to comfort her* If you would, I'ld like to know why are you afraid of wolves...it's that's alright to you. *he looks at her and sees his sister* Yasmi:*She seem slightly confuse of this slight new personality towards her, tears still in her eyes*I... I was at the age of 11... Or maybe even 12... My father was alive at that time... He was taking me hunting when I lost him somehow... I stayed where I thought he would find me, being scared of my own... When a small pack of wolves came out of nowhere a-and attack me... *She shivers at just the thought, gripping both of her arms.*Only two got a hold on me when I was surprised, I was soon almost a ragedoll to them... I couldn't do anything as it was all to fast... Freddy: So...you were attacked...do you remember your attacker? *tries to comfort her but as we can see he's had little to no experience in this criteria* Yasmi:No... It was all too fast we me to know faces... The Two that had me were killed by father, but...*Tears run down her cheeks while she stares down at the ground*Because of that event... I can't even do what the heyu's family should do... My arms been tore a bit so I can't train anymore in the way of Heyu's elite training like father had hope... *Her ears flatten*I became nothing more than a useless whining female... I don't know why anyone cares for my life just to marry in the family... They should have just married my mother... Freddy: *grits his teeth a for a brief sec blushes and pats her head* Don't say...stuff like that. Your not useless. *opens his claw* I was born without hands so believe me when I say you're not useless. *gets up and sees a small town in the distance due to his elite tracker eyes* Yasmi:*Seem shocked at that statment, looking to Freddy*I... Never knew such thing... I-I'm sorry that happen... Freddy: *remarkably smiles a genuine smile as he pats her head* It's ok...*he looks just like he was when he was with his family years ago; such a shame he never shows that side often* Yasmi:*she blushes a bit*I-I... Guess we should... Get going... Freddy: *stands up* Well. That ass hole didn't keep his part of the deal sooo I guess this is no longer a kidnaping mission. *sighs as he turns back to his old self* I'm a trick that mutt and take his money and leave him for dead! *smiles as he picks her up and dashes into the trees heading to Woodfort. Yasmi:*She sighs, letting him just carry her as she thinks*... 'Chapter 3: Woodfort' Freddy: *jumps out of a tree holding Yasmin as they enter a small town* He~ So that Terrmor guy lives here? *puts his hands in his trench coat* Yasmi:*she didn't say anything.*... Freddy: *sees the address for the guy* Looks like well be out of her in no time~ *kicks opens the door to see a lizard Mobian on the ground stabbed in the stomach and bleeding out* What tha!? The Lizard: A-A-Are you the man they call Freddy? *he can barely speak and hands him a note* I was a spy working under ms. Yasmi's grandfather who new this day would come...but they found out and tried to kill me and sent assasin to get rid of you if you turned on them. Please. Stop him...*passes away with the note in his hand* Yasmi:H-Huh!? Put me down, please! If there are people here with thoughts of harm I don't think I would of any use if you are holding me. Freddy: *sighs* Serotoa and his gang did this. *picks up the note* Yasmi:*she gotten down, kneeling next to the Lizard*I'm not one to know of my grandfather's business... However, The Julie family are well known to have assassins, spys and other strange people under them... Due to the Julie people being part of the merchant side of things.*she gotten up*So... This Serotoa person was the one that hire you to kidnap me? Freddy: *smerks* Yep! He paid a hefty price to get ya. *smiles a bit and then looks serious* I should have gotten paid yesterday but nooooo. That bastard turned on me! *growls a bit with a psychotic smile* Yasmi:And that is why people like nobles who want power shouldn't be ones you trust to pay you...*she stands up, sighing*My mother hates me and fears that I will get everything she wanted... This is why all of this chaos is happening right now...*she looks to the dead body.*Because of my mother trying to marry me off, this Serotoa person can't accept my grandfather's demands that I don't marry... *she shakes her head a bit*If anything, I'm sure such story is a bore to you and you would like to just end all of this.*she sighs, her eyes glance to the floor*Through, I'm sure none of this would happen if I wasn't born, or if I was just simple a guy... Freddy: *turns to her as his claws point at her neck* I would like to end it all! *smiles psychotically but tuns back to normal as his claws turn back to normal hands and he points to her heart* But I'm not gonna end you. *blushes a bit* As of right now your life is more important than money to me. I'm not gonna let you die and you shouldn't say things like that about yourself. *hands her the note* A kidnapper helping the kidnaped. Oh what irony. I guess no paycheck this round *sighs to himself and walks outside* Let's go. Yasmi:*she blushes, shocked at those words, but follows right after him*I-If you need any money I would gladly give you some money once this is all over.*she was blushing a bit, holding the note.* Freddy: Naaa. It's alright. *thinking to himself: besides, I doubt she has that type of money anyway* Anyway. *slashes a car and it's alarm goes off* That will draw the cops here. He'll be found and have a proper burial soon enough. Yasmi:*She nods*We is our next spot?*she looks to Freedy* Freddy: *smiles* Than note says there's a boat we can use to get to his mansion in spangonia. It's at downward hill dock in a small Mobian sea port town. *picks her up quickly and runs off into the direction of the port town* Yasmi:O-Oh. Alright...*She blushes a tiny bit.* Freddy: *its been a few hours and it's getting dark* Man, it's gettin late again. *jumping from tree to tree holding Yasmi tight so he won't drops her* Yasmi:*Blushing, holding onto him.*Y-Yea... Freddy: *spots an abandoned cabin in the forest* We'll rest here for the night. *jumps down and sets her down and opens the door* Looks like this is a camping cabin...*looks around and he creates a large clap with his hands as air rushes through clearing away all the dust and cobwebs* Yep. This will do. Yasmi:*Blushing a tiny bit, nodding*Yea.*looking around.* Freddy: *slashes a tree and gathers wood and puts it into a furness* That should do it! *opens his hand and the gears in his hand rotate and turn red and flames appear and trows it into the furness* Hehe~ easy as pie. *looks at Yasmi and blushes a bit and turns away* Yasmi:*she brushed out a spot for her to sit, sitting down next to the furness and unsure what to say*... Freddy: *blushing a bit and sighs* I better get ready for tomorrow *detaches his arm and starts cleaning it* Yasmi:*she just sits where she is, thinking*... Freddy: *finish cleaning it and reattached it back on* Hey...Yasmi....um...sorry. *looks away blushing trying not to make eye contact* Yasmi:*blushes a bit*W-Why are you sayinhg sorry? Freddy: F-For everything...you remind me of my sister...and I remembered why I am like I am. So if I could I would like to not wrong people who have already been through a lot....so I'm sorry for the pa-pa-pain I've caused. *grits his teeth as he turns red from embarrassment* Yasmi:*she seem shocked*...*she couldn't say anything, but she was worry for him*... I... Never had any siblings... so I never knew what it feels like to have one... Freddy: I have an older sister who was very Ill. She soon went into a comma...don't tell anyone but the reason I need money is to find research and medicine for her...I don't wanna lose her. I love money but it can't replace everything...*sighs and shivers a bit* Man it's a cold night tonight. *tries to off topic* Yasmi:*Shocked, looking to Freddy, she wanted to say more, but didn't want to push Freddy on the topic.*I guess so... Freddy: *shivers more* Huhhhhh. *Looks annoyed* Some pathetic fire Hedgehog I am. I can't even keep warm. *looks to Yasmi* You know I'm not Mobian right? Or did I touch that subject? Yasmi:You never touch the subject, but I believe that you weren't Mobian what so ever... No mobians I know does such thing you did. Freddy: I'm a Vexian. I'm from a mother dimension. Your world möbius is in what we called the emerald dimension. I'm from the monster dimension. *lays back* I presume you've heard of us. Especially a famous one who's been here a lot who goes by the name Thunder Punch. Yasmi:Sadly... No, I don't know about Vexia all that much, I hardly got time to know about theses... *she frowns a bit, her ears flatten*The Julie might have known, but mother keeps those things to herself... Freddy: *smiles and laughs a bit* Wow, someone who doesn't know my damned cousin. Oh the irony. *smiles brightly* Yasmi:*Blushing a bit*S-Sorry...*looks away*I hardly know anything about the open world, mother keeps me away from the world so I don't know what she has been doing... Freddy: *gets up and sits next to her* Don't be sorry... In fact I'm a bit happy. *grins* once this ordeal is over I guess I can take u a few places. *turns away blushing* Yasmi:*blushes, looking to him*R-Really? U-Um... T-Thank you. Freddy: *turns red* Y-Y-Your welcome.... Yasmi:*Blushing, looking to the ground but leans into him to give him some of her wramth*... Freddy: *turns red as a rose but wraps his arm around her* Yasmi:*Blushes extremely red, leaning more into Freddy*... Freddy: *holds her closer and wraps both arms around her* Yasmi:*leaning into Freddy, her eyes almost close as she was getting sleepy*... Freddy: *leans closer and starts to doze off* Yasmi:*Sleeping against him peacefully.* *a few hours later Freddy: *wakes up in the middle of the night* mmmm. *looks a bit drowsy but wakes fully up and lays Yasmi down and smiles a bit and walks outside to scout* Yasmi:*Still sleeping, her ears twitching.* Freddy: *stands guard as he scrapes the ground* hmm. *smiles* I hope this isn't what I think it is....am I falling for that child? *looks back at the cabin and ponders* Yasmi:*Still sleeping peacefully, curling up a bit to try and warm herself a bit.*... Freddy: *grins as his robotic claws turn into hands and he walks back inside after a few hours of scouting* .....Yasmi.....*looks at her sleeping and smiles as he sits down next to her* Yasmi:*Sleeping peacefully*... Freddy: *looks a bit serious* I'll get some sleep and call a friend her to watch her...I'll leave on my own without her knowing....if I go she won't be in danger. And if they are that tough...I don't want her to see me leave this life. *sighs but smiles a bit* It's funny how liking this girl makes me do stupid actions. *smiles and goes to sleep* Yasmi:*She open her eyes a little, her ear twitched as she looks to Freddy, she blushes a bit. She suddenly remember something and pull out something of her dress*''ah! There is the code.*She smiles sweetly, having a scrap of paper with the numers 8501. She marks on the back of the scrap -Safe code of Heyu.- Once she finished that quietly and then put it into Freddy's pocket without him noticing before nuzzling up to him and fall asleep again*... Freddy: *asleep but nuzzles her unkowngly and smiles* Yasmi:*smiles in her sleep, nuzzling more into him as she sleeps till morning comes.* Freddy: *wakes up early before it's morning* Well I'm off. *he whispers to himself and he moves from Yasmi and lays her gently of the floor and covers her up before kissing her forehead* Let's hope this killer is able to make it back in pieces. *smiles a bit and blushes for a quick second as he leaves* 'Chapter 4: If He May Fall' Freddy: *jumps from the tree tops heading towards the eastern Dock* I better contact that help before something bad happens to me~ *smiles as his robotic claw opens up into a radio/cellular device* Hey!? You there!? ???: hehe~ It's been a long time since you've called me! What's happening Fred? You need me to break into another bank with ya? Oh wait, I'm not supost to talk to you for what you did to the alliance. *laughs a bit* Ohh good times. Freddy: *growls* I have no time for your games today! I have a body guard job for ya. When I come back I'll split the loot half way got it!? *sounds ticked* Ya here me Archer!? ???: *laughs* Ok Fred. Oh and remember don't call us Silent Knife alliance members by our names. You know that~ It's Jester the Jackalope. Remember that Flint~ Freddy: *smiles* Ok Jester. Can you take the job? Jester: Sure. Where's the location? Freddy: Head towards Woodfort Forest and look for a cabin. I'm headin for the eastern boating deck. Take a girl named Yasmi away from where I'm heading. Ok? Jester: Got it! Well I'm off! See ya! *hangs up* Freddy: Ok. Take care of here....*hangs up* I'll be back Yasmi...I hope. *runs faster to the dock* -in the Forest- Jester: So this is where that cabin is~ *smiles as he walks in* Hello? Is a girl named Yasmi here? Yasmi:*She had brushed her clothing and startled as she turn around.*W-Who are you?*She seem concerned.* Jester: Jester. Jester Jackalope at your service madam. *smiles* I'm a friend of Freddy's. He told me to be your bodyguard from now on. Yasmi:*she relaxes*So he is really going on his own..*she sighs sadly.*I wished I could help, but I am sure I just be in the way being how I am...*she nods a little.*Very well... Jester: Fred's good on his own. His altered arms and claws is what makes him a cold blooded killer. But at times that red idiot is a good friend if ya get to know him...unless your on his chopping block~ *smiles* Sooo~ what did you do to get Freddy the greedy killer into helping you? It just doesn't add up. Yasmi:I... Guess being myself, in what ways I may have. But, I didn't do much...*she glance away.* His cilent did the wrong in what made him help me... He was to be my kidnapper, and I was to be the kidnapped... A lame job in his line of work, but his cilent seem to have been paying a lot till events that later seem to have his cilent turn on him... Jester: yea but he's different. His tone was different. As in he was doing this out of an emotion other than greed. *smiles and chuckles a bit* It's funny because he never acted this way with any of his operatives of family. Yasmi:He... Did say I reminded him of his sister... And that he remembers why he taken these jobs.*She blinks.*I almost forgotten he stated that... But, I guess it is sad of me to forget something so painful.. Jester: Fred told you that!? *looks shocked* Ether Fred's losin his game or....*stops himself* Your lucky. Not even some of his closest friends know that. *smiles* Well I'm gonna take you to tha police so you ca- *hears a big explosion in the distance* Yea...that's not good. Yasmi:*seem worry*Wh-What was that!? Jester: *his ear goes up* Yep, that was made by rockets. E44 caliber rockets to be exact. Only made for the super rich to defend their nice boats and other stuff. *smiles* Oh memories. Freddy probably doing great...but if they keep this up Fred's in trouble. *looks to Yasmi* Did you know your little friend, my mentor, and vexian's best known assassin has a weakness. If he exerts too much energy from his arms they will explode and disable him? *smiles* Not a very good weapon to use in a long term battle which he did on his own family. *starts to walk outside* Yasmi:*She seem shocked and follows before grabbing Jester's arm with one hand*Then I don't want that to happen as this is going on.*She stated boldly.* Not when he knows where the man is...*she lets go, glancing away.*I may not be able to fight, but it doesn't stop me from trying... I know many ways of fighting due to my father's training before my both of my arms were damaged. Jester: Oh I jest~. You? Fight? *smiles as holds a knife to her neck before she could bling* I'm 13, a common burglar and assasin apprentice. My old teacher is Freddy himself. I'm half as slow as he is and look what I can easily do. *backs off* I would state that you would be a burden and it would be more fun to watch you die by my hand s than to see you get pumped out there. *laughs* But I won't because one one reason only. My master cares for you and only you. I believe, just like my master's cousin once told me, than if you fight for something other than yourself than you can accomplish great things. *smiles* So. Are we gonna help my master or what? Yasmi:*Her eyes had a glint of sadness.*I may be a burden, but I want to help him...*she looks to Jester.* I can't even let the thought of him getting wounded or even kill to set in my mind... I would felt regert...*she sighs*But, a burden is all I could really be to most... Jester: It's what you chose. *picks her up* Let's go! *jups through the trees* I believe that you can help master. And this is coming from a robber and an assasin tranie. Yasmi:*she seem shocked, but holds onto Jester as she looks at him*I know there is something I can at lest do...*thinking*I was taught to wield type of guns, due to father. As well as how to wield a sword... I sadly can't keep up with the training because the wounds on both arms will open and bleed... Even when they are healed.*She close her eyes*But... I believe my true power of my wielding comes from my very fear... *At the Dock Freddy: *his hands are at their most powerful and are as large as tables* I need that ship you bastards! I'm a give Serota a piece of my mind! *a missile is launched at him again and he cuts it in pieces as they explode behind him* ???: *a wolf jumps off the ship with a sword* Aww is the little rat tired? ???: *a dog jumps off the cruise ship with an eye patch and bionics on his arm and legs* Let's get rid of this so called assassin~ *lunges at Freddy* Freddy: *blocks it* This Guy's tough! *is a massed* Take this! *his claw turns red as fire spirals around it* Flame Slash! *slashes at the dog but he blocks it with his leg* WHAT!? *sounds tired and gets punched by the wolf and flies into the dock's support beams* The Wolf (Sir. Lernout): It's been a long time since we've found such a strong apponet. Too bad it's gonna be a quick match and blood bath~ The Dog ( Mecmutt): Yea. *his metal parts one a hole in them and stems comes out* This is gonna be fun~ *charges at Freddy but is blocked by a rabbit's foot* Jester: Waz up Dog? Freddy: Archer! I told you to stay and guard Yasmi! *he yells at the kid! still out of breath* Jester: Hey, don't call me by my real name here. *pouts a bit* Oh, and Yasmi is hiding. I gave her my small bullet blade (a small sword which can be activated as a pistol). she's fiiiine. Yasmi:*hidding, blending a bit with the nature like her father had once taught her.*... The Dog ( Mecmutt): I smell that girl! *sees her and grabs her* Looks like little mis runaway mine!~ Yasmi:*Her eyes widen, frighten but in sudden, and violent action as she stabs Mecmutt through the jaw with the small sword, changing it to a pistol and shoots three times in his face.*!! The Dog ( Mecmutt): *stll alive but badly injured* You Bithc! *starts chocking her* I'll just tell the boss you had a little accident!~ Haha- *sees that a robotic arm is through his heart* What!? Freddy: *looking cold and heartless as he pulls out his heart* Drop her! Yasmi:*One hand was digging deeply into one of the hands chocking her* The Dog (Mecumutt): Y-You Bastar- *lets gi and falls to the ground bleeding out on the concret* Freddy: *his hand turns on fire and evaporates the blood on it and his cybor hand cools down* Yasmi. *looks worried and helps her up* Are you ok? Jester: *fighting the wolf* Awww, is Fred showing compassion?~ *snikers but gets slamedd into the ground* Damn! *jumps up and braces himself* You're no pushover. Yasmi:*Hugging Freddy, calming down*Y-Yea. Sir. Lernout the Wolf: *his hair turns red and his fangs and claws grow larger; He heads back to the cruse ship and draws out his other sword* If you wish to die than come fight us! *he points hos swords at them and over a hundred gunners and other private assasincs show up on the ship itchin for a blood bath* Freddy: Stay here Yasmi. I don't want you getting hurt. *glows red on his right side and blue on his left side; his hands grow large again but are sparking up* Archer we need that cruse to get to a man named Serota. I won't rest until I have his head. *he still is hurt but rage fuels him* Jester: *smiles as his antlers turn yellow and he gets yellow highlights in his hair and yellow rings around his eyes* Got it Flint~ Just like old times?~ Freddy: Yea, old times. Elemental Overload! *charges at the ship with max speed and starts killing the gunners and assigns inside* Jester: Yep. And Stop Callin Me By My Name! Light Vectors! *he charges to and fights Sir. Lernout the wolf inside Yasmi:*Staying where she is, watching this all unfold as she wonders what she can do to help*... Freddy: *slaughtering the men onboard* Your wasting my time! Jester: *strugling a bit* Your good old man! But not good enough-!! *the wolf grabs his leg and throws him in FReddy's direction* Sir. Lernout: I'll kill you both and I'll be taking that girl over there. She's way to much trouble. *smiles and gives a evil look* I might even have some fun with her until I give her to Serota~ Freddy: *his purples dilate as he charges at Sir. Lernout, keeping up with his attacks but is starting to power down* Jester: *looks to Yasmi* Hey girly! Take a shot befor my master dies! *the joking Jackalope gives her a serious look as he sees Freddy getting slower and stabbed at each attack* Yasmi:*Her eyes widen, but hate fuel in them as she aim the gun perfectly to aim between Sir. Lernout's eyes*Night, Bastard.*She mutters as she shoots, the bullet going straight between Sir. Lernout eyes.* Sir. Lernout: He's too busy fighting Freddy to dodge of block the bullet and is killed instantly by the headshot* Freddy: *drops to the floor exhausted and bleeding, but alive; his arms fall off and are totally unless now* Damn scrap metal~ *he chuckels to himself as he looks and sees him and Archer totally beat up* *a few hours later, everyone is safe and healed. Freddy's arms need to be repaid still Freddy: So are you coming with us? Jester: Yep. I can't let you two love birds have all the fun. And besides that guy is on my personal shit list. *smiles as he jumps on the ship and turns on the engine* Come on! Freddy: *sighs and looks to Yasmi* You ready? Yasmi:*blushing a little and nods*I am*Goes to Freddy* Freddy: *smiles just a bit and picks her up with his one ok arm* Next stop Serota's place. *jumps onto the ship and they set sail* 'Chapter 5: Sea Troubles''' Freddy: *sitting down on the dock with nubs waiting for Archer to fix his mechanic arms* Yasmi:*Keeping Freedy company.*... Freddy: *watching the sun fall* Its getting late. *looks at Yasmi and blushes just a bit* Yasmi:Y-Yea...*Blushing a bit as well* Jester/Archer: *comes out with Freddy's new mechanized arms* I fixed them the best I could with my restoring powers. They should be as new as the day you got this model. Freddy: *lets Archer attach them on* They're good! *opens his claws in and out* Thanks kid. Jester: Well I'm in for the night. It's your turn for night watch Fred. *yawns and heads inside* Freddy: *sighs and moves his arms* Well I'm glad they work. Yasmi:*smiles at him, nodding*Yea. I guess... I'll go to sleep. Freddy: I'll walk you to your room. *folds his arms blushing a bit and looking in another direction to avoid eye contact* I-I just wanna make sure you'll be ok...that's it... Yasmi:*blushing a bit*O-Okay, th-thank you. Freddy: *yawns a bit as he puts on his cloak; he looks at Yasmi and blushes a bit and is unable to look at her in her eyes* Yasmi:*blushing, having the same issue as she started heading the room she was sleeping for the night.* Freddy: *walking her to her room befor leaving for guard duty* Yasmi...what will you do when we finnish this ordeal? Yasmi:*Frowning a bit*I... Don't know... I won't go back home, mother will try to marry me off again...*She looks down at the ground*So... I... Don't really know what I will do... Freddy: *sighs and pats her head* Do what ever you want to do. Make your own choices. That's what you need to do. *looks serious but blushes a bit* Yasmi:*she seem to frown*But I... I don't know what I want to do... Freddy: thats something I truly can't answer...*sighs as his right hand turns in its fighting mode* Imm an assasin so truthfully is dont knoww either. I do know one thing though...After all this a simple life would be ok. *mumbles underneath his breath hoping no one hears* mabye even find the right soul mate. *his claws turn back to hands* Yasmi:*looking at Freddy*Well... Since I know nothing of the outside world... Freddy: Hm? Do you wish to travel? *walks her to the door of her room on the ship* Yasmi:I-I guess... *thinking a little* Freddy: *smiles a bit as he opens the door* I believe youlll find what you want to do....Letss hope it will have nothing to with me in the future... After this whole ordeal is over me and Archer will be on our way...we are nothing but trouble and...I dont want that for you. Yasmi:*she frown a little to herself, but she nods quietly and goes inside her room*... Freddy: *sighs* If you need anything let me know. *sighs as he walks away* Its for the best...I murder the girls grandfather for money... Even though she tollerates me wontt mean shelll ever have feelings.. Yasmi:*she quietly closes the door, taking her shirt off and looks at the scars on both of her upper arms, they seem to be slightly open. She sighs sadly.*I must be a burden to him... *Her ears flatten, thinking of the thought*I wouldn't blame him... I always seem to get in the way...*she put the shirt back on and weakly go to the bed, going under the covers and hugging the blanket close to her*... *a few hours later Jester/Archer: *walks over to Yasmi's room and knocks on the door* Heyyyyy! Mis Doom and Gloom! Itss the Jackelope. Yasmi:*couldn't sleep, so she was just sitting in bed at thought.*Huh-?*she glance to the door*It's unlocked... Jester/Archer: Hey it's me. Please talk to my teacher. *he begs* He really needs someone in his life and as his intellectually smarter student I believe it's you. He cares a lot for you and since he does he says stupid things and try's to separate himself. His room is in the next hall. Pleas talk to him. Pic he's like this when we get there...I'm positive he will die. Regret, anxiety, guilt and self negativity can kill us assassins in our line of duty like that. So please speak with him. Yasmi:*shocked to have heard Jester to ever beg, she carefully gets out of the bed and goes to the door*B-But, what do I say?*she opens it, looking at him.*I try to speak to him when he walk me to my room, but I didn't know what to say... Jester/Archer: *smiles* sometimes actions speak more than a words. Just try to talk to Fred again. I'll send him here. K? Yasmi:*Blushes a tiny bit*O-Okay... Jester/Archer: Thx! Oh and call me Archer. That's my real name. *smiles and leaves* *A few minutes later Freddy: *runs in* Yasmi! Are you ok!? Archer said you were hurt? *looks worried* Yasmi:*she almost freaked from the suddenly run in that Freddy did and she had fallen to the floor*Ow... Freddy: *helps her up* Are you ok? *he's very worried and isn't paying attention that he's really close to her face* Yasmi:*a small blush appear on her cheeks as she looks up at Freddy.*I-I think so... Freddy: *notices and blushes and gives her her personal space* S-S-Sorry... But are you ok? Archer said you were hurt and need to speak to me. Yasmi:*she pulls him back into the hug, but lay her head on his chest*I'm just... Worry for you...*She blushes a bit, still hugging him.* Freddy: *blushing as she hugs him* W-Worried about me? *is a bit shocked; unitenntionally he hugs her back* I feel that I may bring you harm if this ends...and...I care for you too much to letss that happen... Yasmi:*she looks up at him, stilling hugging him*But... I would still get harm even on my own...*She seem to glance down at her arms*I can't really do anything on my own without tearing the scars on my arms open once more... Freddy: What happend to your arms? You don't have to tell me if you dont want to...Im here...*blushing a bit* Yasmi:*she blushes*I-I... Um... Would need to... Um... Take off my shirt... In order fo-for you to-to kno-know what I-I-I-I mean.*She blushes bright red.* Freddy: *blushes a bit more red* S-Sorry if I asked. *turns his head due to embarrismentt of him asking that question* Yasmi:*she blushes, before taking her whole shirt off, but covers her breasts with the shirt.*Y-Yo-You ma-may look no-now...*she blushes extremely red.* Freddy: *blushing but turns around and sees her scars* I see...*sighs* It still dosent matter. Scars or no scars. *his hand turns into a claw* Disabled or non disabled. I will always be there for you. Nothing will change my mind. Even if you hate me. Yasmi:*looks up at him, the scars were rather different since they seem to open a little recently.*Freddy..*she whispered softly.* Freddy: *his hands turn back to normal* Yes? *he hears her whisper and gets closer to hear her* Yasmi:*She blushes, but hugs him tightly to her, her face on his shoulders.*Don't ever say I hate you... Freddy: *blushes bright red but hugs her back and chuckels a bit* Ok, I wont. *holds her tightly in his arms* Yasmi:*She keeps hugging him, her eyes closing and she started to fall asleep.* Freddy: *helps her to her bed and lays her down* Get some rest Yasmi. *blushes a bit and before he leaves he kisses her on her cheek* Yasmi:*She sleeps peacefully, blushing a bit.*